Dragon Dynasty: Legend of the Dragon Emperor (rewrite)
by Silverknight26
Summary: The retrival was success Naruto manage to convince the Uchiha maiden to return with him but a sudden betray change everything forever. Force to leave those he cares and travel to another world only to seek for peace. What will happen when the child of prophecy no longer exist? What fate will be bring to the world when the Dragon Emperor rise? *Multicrossover*Harem & lemon in future
1. Ch1: Where it all begin

**S: Hi guys welcome to the rewrite version of my story- "Dragon Dynasty- Legend of the Dragon Emperor"**

**S: The reason to rewrite this is because.. well to say that story was my first story so it was like very familiar with a story that name- "Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror" that being written by DealtShadow35**

**S: The book was very nice indeed and I also borrow some scene in that book and add it into my story but after thinking whether to continue the story I decided to rewrite one instead since there are too many things being limited in my previous story and too many details haven't been told.**

**S: So~ Tadaa~ Now I decided to write a new story and here you have it, hope you guys will enjoy the story~ Let's begin the story shall we?**

**Let's begin**

There is a place where two legends once fought, a valley that saw the growth of both legendary shinobi and creation of the Village hidden in the leaf and the time Hashirama Senju became the First Hokage.

Years later both legends fought there and only one was able to walks out the battle flied alive. To honor the victor and his foe, the waterfall is used as a border to memorialise both heroes, their giant statues carved Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposite side to symbolised his defection from their village.

Decades later, a blonde can be seen chasing after the now missing-nin and also ex-teammate, Satsuki Uchiha to the valley in order to bring her back to the village before she falls for Orochimaru's trap.

"Satsuki!"

Yelled the blonde as the nine tails Chakra began to cloak his body as he glares at the said Uchiha female.

"Stop chasing after me! Why are you so obsessed with me?!"

Retorted the girl as Orochimaru curse has affect her mind and fills her with pure anger and hatred, with her once snow white skin turns into a muddy black color and has two wings sprouted from her back.

"Get loss before I kill you dope!"

Threaten the girl as lightning Chakra begins to gather around her hand.

"I won't give up on you Satsuki and I will bring you back to the village no matter what!"

Stated the blonde with full determination.

"So be it"

As the lightning Chakra on the Uchiha hands soon turns into Kakashi's famous technique- **Chidori**.

"You are coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

Was all the blonde said as he quickly forms a **Rasengan** in his hand, with the power of nine tails adds into the wind spiral, the ball slowly turns into a vibrant orange color.

"NARUTO!" "SATSUKI!"

With that both teens charge toward each other-

Time seems to slowed for both friends, the instant when their attacks clashed appeared to be an eternity to both of them.

"**Rasengan**!" "**Chidori**!"

(After the fight)

"Why didn't you kill.. me.. you dope.."

Asked the injured Uchiha maiden as she lays on the back of her blonde friend as they slowly moved back to the village.

"Same as you too.. teme"

Replied the blonde tiredly as he gave a smile to the said maiden who he is now piggy back carrying.

The battle was majestic but both opponents didn't aim to kill their foes just to simply knock out but when their attack crashed together it resulted in a large explosion- which they didn't expect.

"Why are you so obsess with me.. dope"

Asked the maiden tiredly as her legs were injured during the battle and most of her Chakra was being used in that battle and the left is being used to suppress the curse seal.

"Because you are my teammate teme.. and you are my only friend who would always stand with me"

Answered the blonde, though he also got several wounds here and there because of the explosion but with the nine tails sealed inside of him, his wounds are beginning to heal as well as his Chakra.

"Say… now you have prevent me to fulfil my dream ..what do you.. expected me to do?"

Asked the girl as she looks quietly waits for the reply of the blonde.

"Well.. we can train together and grow stronger together.. nothing can stop us.. believe it!"

Said the blonde cheerfully.

"Together"

Mumble the maiden with a healthy blush.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing… thanks-"

Just when both teens imagine that their conversation can continue.

A group of anbu suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their way back to Konoha.

"Uzumaki, you are requiring to hand out Uchiha Satsuki to be safely guard back to the village"

Order a muscular man with bear mask who seems to be the leader of the small squad.

Doubting the request Naruto was going to refuse at first because who knows that maybe they are the spies send by Orochimaru? Looking among the squad he then saw a female anbu with purple hair and wearing a cat mask.

"Cat-san, can you please take care of Satsuki-chan?"

Asked the blonde as he walks toward the anbu with cat mask as he is sure that this anbu is surely under Tsunade baa-chan as he saw her before at Third Hokage's office.

Being shock a bit by the request the anbu quickly nod back to the blonde.

"Naruto..kun"

"Don't worry I will see you later 'kay?"

Said the blonde with a promising smile before he hands Satsuki to the anbu and looks at her.

"Please take care of her okay?"

Asked the blonde with the female anbu give a nod and give Satsuki a piggy back ride but before she move back to the village she seems to have some worry as she turns to looks at the blonde for a few seconds like telling him to be careful.

"See you later.. dope"

Said the Uchiha maiden before she fell asleep due to overuse of Chakra but little did she knows this might be the last fare well or the last meeting with the blonde teen.

After seeing that the female anbu send the Uchiha maiden away the blonde turns his gaze to the squad leader.

"Alright what do you guys want from me?"

When the moment Naruto saw the squad of anbu he already knew something was seriously off as Tsunade baa-chan said no anbu was available at the moment and that's the reason why Genins like him was being send to the retrieval mission instead of Jounin or Anbu.

And not to mention even after Satsuki was being taken away the whole squad of anbu still standing in their place without moving have clearly show him that their target was him all along.

"By the order of Hokage, we were ordered to take you down"

Said the squad leader as look sternly at the blonde.

"Surrender"

Ordered the squad leader without a single emotion in his voice.

"What if I refuse?"

Asked the blonde as he begin to gather his Chakra, tiredly, although he knew well that Tsunade baa-chan will never give an order as such, but he can't think about the worst as all anbu are being control by Tsunade right?

"Kurama" "**Be careful kid, you are still in no shape of fighting not to mention against a whole squad of anbu"**

"Then we will take you down by force"

Said the leader and with his word just spoken, several anbu leaped out from the bushed and swung their blades toward the blonde.

"Clank!"

With the blonde counter one blade with his kunai and dodge the other but immediately another one aim straight forward his head, giving him no time to react.

With the blonde dodge the blade in last second but got his belly cut by another blade so as his legs grazed by wind blades sent by an anbu that hid on the trees.

"Argh" 'Kurama, why aren't my wounds healing?' "**Kid! There seems to be some seals on the field that prevent my Chakra from helping you!**"

Replied the giant nine tails fox but it was all too late as the blonde was not in shape for battle in the first place and now his wounds can't be healed, thus the battle ends just after Kurama warns Naruto as a thunder bolt hit the blonde directly.

"Argh!!!" "**Kid**!!"

Without the healing factor and being hit directly by a thunder bolt cause the blonde to lost all his remaining power to fight or even escape and cause the blonde to fall to the ground.

"Capture the jailer of the Kyuubi and begin to extract the beast"

Ordered the leader as immediately two anbu took hold of both Naruto right and left arms and a anbu with snake mask begin to flashing through hand seals and slam his palm onto Naruto's abdomen.

"Sir, the seal seems to be tightly seal"

"Break it even it means to uses brute force"

Ordered the leader but suddenly the group was interrupt by two voice.

"Oi! What are you doing with our target?"

Asked a rather lazy voice and the owner of the voice is a man with medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes, without wearing any shirt, but instead he wears a cloak with red clouds. But the most unique part is he has a Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back.

And beside him is a very tall man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual color: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He has a black mask over his lower face and his clothing is the same with his partner a black cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki, we are just helping you to extract the Kyuubi-"

"Help my ass, or you guys just want to keep the Kyuubi to your one eye leader and give us a useless jailer?"

Asked the man with grey hair as he pulls out his scythe and point toward the leader.

"We will take it from here, summon the statue Hidan"

"Whatever you said Kakuzu"

Replied the grey hair man as both Shinobi begin to flash through hand seals- "Summon technique: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path!"

Exclaimed both men as a giant earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a mummified appearance, a body shaped similar to a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. It towers over even the tailed beasts in size, it has nine eyes, which all remains closed. The statue's wrists and ankles are bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head.

**"Extract!"**

With both Shinobi slam their hand onto the ground the scroll in the statue mouth fell from the statue's and nine dragon-like entities burst forth, encompassing Naruto's body.

"Tch, we don't have much time here. Increase the speed of the process"

Said Kakuzu with that more dragons brush out from the statue mouth and encompassing the blonde.

With the blonde Jinchuriki being force wake up because of the large amount of pain that send through his whole body but he has lost all his energy and didn't even leave him any much strength to yell in pain.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Is it done yet?"

Complain the grey hair Akatsuki member as he sits lazily on the floor.

"Your leader does remember our deal right?"

Asked the leader as he looks at the taller man with black red cloud cloak.

"Don't worry, our leader will keep our promise to help your one eye leader to be the Hokage once we get the nine tails"

Replied Kakuzu but just when everything seems fine-

"**Fire technique: Great fire ball**!"

Exclaimed a voice and a large fire ball was suddenly breath out and aim toward Kakuzu, with the said Akatsuki quickly jump backward to dodge the attack.

"What the?!" "**Lightning blade**!"

Exclaimed another voice that aim toward Hidan but was being block by his scythe.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Asked a man with long white hair and pull Naruto out of the blue array create by the demonic statue.

"Jiraya and Kakashi.. is "good" to see both people that have large money for their head meeting me here"

Said Kakuzu with his eyes looking at both Konoha Shinobi with Jiraya holding on their target.

"Ero.. sannin.."

Mumble the blonde weakly as he can barely stand.

"You all aren't anbu right, I once heard about Danzo has his own army- root but I never believe it he would do something like this for his own good"

Stated Kakashi as he glares at the squad leader, if it wasn't Yugao return Satsuki safely but without Naruto follow behind they wouldn't have notice that something has happen if Yugao didn't inform them.

"Can you run Naruto-kun? We will hold them off"

Asked Jiraya as he looks at Naruto, he must give his best in this battle as their opponent consist of two S-rank missing nin and a whole squad of anbu, with a little bit of careless could kill all of them.

"You aren't getting away Jinchuriki!"

"Run Naruto-kun!"

Exclaimed Jiraya as he and Kakashi rush forward to buy some time for his apprentice.

'Ku..rama' "…"

No respond… that shouldn't be possible right? He is still alive that means Kurama is still inside of him right? Then why isn't there anyone answer his call? Dammit!

Thought the blonde while trying to get away from the battle flied.

The sky begins to rain, the rain is pouring down on the ground. He can't think of anything he can only keep running forward, he doesn't know where he is heading whether he is heading the right direction or not. His body hurt it hurt so much, he felt weak, like he was made of straw. He once again force his body to move, to survive he knew this is the only way if he want to survive to meet Satsuki, Hinata, Tsunade baa-chan and many other people…

But why did he feel like crying? Why did he want to scream out and complain why the God treat him so unfair? Just when everything seems to settle down and he could have a good life, everything once again change, first was his parents that he never has chance to meet, next is his grandpa figure and now he finally found his feeling toward the Uchiha but now it was all a dream.

He knew he couldn't go back to Konoha, with the Danzo guy there he would never stand a chance against him who know will he threaten the life of those that he cherishes very much. Why was he now remembering the smile of those he cares so much?

Trying to move forward with his injured body, he decided to shut his eyes and took a deep breath and stop thinking about those thoughts.

He heard the sound of roaring water, he can feel the rain drops hitting on his body and when he once again opens his eyes he is now standing on the edge of Hashirama's statue head.

"Hold it right there Jinchuriki!"

Ordered the leader with him alone as he has his hand bleeding, it seems Jiraya and Kakashi really do keep their promise.

Without any fear or any other emotion, the blonde slowly turns his head toward the said leader-

"Tell me why are you guys.. keeps chase.. after me?"

Asked the blonde as he looks at the furious leader.

"You are simply a war machine, a tool to be used by Konoha, to claim Konoha victory! But the Kyuubi was being seal in a weak vessel and being a drag for Danzo-sama plan!"

Yelled the leader as he rushes toward the blonde.

"You are simply a war machine that can bring Konoha victory!"

Exclaimed the leader as Naruto just standing at his spot and looks at the man with a weak smile.

"Is that so?..."

But when the leader almost grabs him, the blonde took a step back and fall into the roaring water.

"I will bring Kurama with me.."

Was all the words that the leader heard while he tries to grab the blonde before Naruto disappear into the roaring water and leave the furious leader to look at the roaring water.

(With Naruto)

'Is my whole life a short joke? Just being a simple war machine and being seen as a tool that can bring victory?'

'Is my whole presence just for the victory of Konoha.. my dream after become Hokage is to achieve peace and have a family of my own is just all illusion?'

'In that case.. I will make myself disappear then… no war should be occur then without my presence..-'

Thought the blonde as his spirit seems to leave his body already as he can't feel any pain anymore.

'No one can hurt me anymore.. I am so tired…'

But just when the blonde almost close his eyes a light appear.

"My descendant, your journey shouldn't end so soon"

Said a mysterious voice as a giant creature with yellow eyes open it eyes and looking at the teen that has fall unconscious.

"My friend, please guide my descendant and show him the right path, the future that is waiting for him"

Said the mysterious voice before it disappears and turn into a yellow ball of light before disappear with the giant creature.

Soon after, the rain stops.

**S: And done well that's all for the first chapter xD Like my previous story- Dragon Dynasty: The legend of the Dragon Emperor it will also include some dynasty warriors elements into this story but this time it will be more well plan. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story~ And next chapter- An angel from Kumo~**

**See you guys next time~ Bye~**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Ch 2- An angel from Kumo

**S: Hi guys once again, welcome back to another chapter of Dragon Dynasty and I am looking forward about the reviews of you guys anyway since this is a rewrite version so there will of course be some different compare to the previous version.**

**S: Hope you guys have a good day and happy reading~**

**Let's begin**

Border between Konoha and Kumo

"Sigh… so uncool…"

(Flashback- this morning)

"Knock, knock"

"Raikage-sama, may I have a word with you?"

Asked a melody voice that belongs to a beautiful young female Jonnin with blonde hair, ocean blue color eyes and snow white skin as she softly knock on the door of her village's superior leader and her village was known by their mountains- Kumo.

"Come in"

Standing in front of her superior leader while waiting for the muscular man to make his respond, the 17 year olds girl can't help but think about her last mission.

"Leave us be"

Order the Raikage- A who is known for being the fastest man in the world after the death of Konoha yellow flash- Namikaze Minato, his secretary, a white hair woman gave him a bow before exit with other presented Kumo elders and civilian councillors that have been control parts of Kumo for a very long time.

Walking out the Raikage office, some male civilian councillor couldn't stop their eyes from peeping at the young female well developed body, as despite the young age of the female Jonnin she is very well endowed and her Jonnin jacket can barely cover her huge breasts and left some cleavage being seen.

Ignoring the lewd gazes, she got from the civilian councillors, the female Jonin walks straight forward her leader once only they were left.

"Samui, what do you wish to discuss with me?"

Asked the Raikage as he looks at the young Jonin in front of him with a proud feeling as the young girl has grown into a fine and one of the best Shinobi that Kumo can offer, not to mention she is like a little sister to him.

Samui's parents were great friends to Raikage's family especially to him and his father who was also the previous Raikage. With their assistance, Kumo was able to be the first one to set foot on Uzu mainland during the second great ninja war, it all thanks to the girl's parents as they are good navy Generals but sadly they were being killed in the final battle against Konoha during the third great war.

In her parents' final moment, they requested that the Raikage to take care of their daughter, the Kage promise them and take care of little Samui like his younger sibling along with his brother of all but blood- Bee who is also the jailer of the eight tail.

"Samui, what do you wish to discuss with me?-"

"Raikage-sama, please stop waging war against our neighbor countries!"

Plead the young female as she looks at her leader and her action also shock the Raikage as he didn't expect that she will requested something like that.

He has saw how the young girl grow up from a child to a fine Jonin, he has known her very well, she may be a bit cold toward other people and only spoke more to him or Bee but pleading is not one of them.

"What do you mean by that Samui? Your team did perform very well in your last mission"

Asked the leader as he stands up from his seat.

"I have enough of watching people die in front of me, those meaningless war after the great war has been-"

"Samui what do you mean by meaningless war?! Our Shinobi fight for honour and we are doing our job by bringing freedom to those country that being ruled by tyrant as being a strong nation it is our responsible to save them"

Stated the Raikage as he scolded the young female.

"What about Uzu, Raikage-sama? Surely my parents wouldn't lie to me, they once told me that before the country hidden in the whirlpool being destroy their leader is a great man and yet our coalition navy force destroy that country and causing all Uzumakies to lost their home and force to wander around the world"

Said the girl and her words actually made the Raikage to rethink about his decision about the warfare that they waged in the moment but almost instantly he remember his position of Kage and it is his responsible to make sure that his country stay in the best condition and only think of Kumo only.

"Jonin Samui I order you to stop thinking about those nonsense thoughts. You are a Jonin and a Shinobi of Kumo first and foremost, certainly you must think only for Kumo and mind no other things!"

Scolded the Raikage as he roared at the young girl, if it just normal people or civilian girl they may being scare to cry or pisses their pants already but Samui wasn't being called one of the best Shinobi for nothing.

"If that so…"

Asked the girl as she lower her head and just when the Raikage thought that she has accepted his ordered but the sentence that the girl said next almost cause the Raikage to have a heart attack.

"If I can't do anything to stop Raikage-sama to stop causing more war then I will quit being a Shinobi"

Said Samui as she took out her headband but was immediately stop by the Raikage.

"Samui, I reject yours resign from the Shinobi program you must stay as a Jonin of Kumo"

Roared the Raikage with nervous-

"Raikage-sama-" "Enough, dismiss Jonin Samui you aren't allow to leave Kumo without my further directives!"

Ordered the muscular man as he looks at the young maiden silently hold tightly on her headband like she gonna crush it before she put it back to her pocket and he can truly feel the anger of his little sister as she quickly gave a bow to the Raikage and slams the door so strong that almost break it.

"Sigh…" "Raikage-sama?"

Asked Raikage's secretary as she softly knocks on the office door and after getting Raikage's approve, she then walks into the office.

"Did something about Miss Samui bother you, Raikage-sama?"

Asked the secretary- Mabui who is a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes with a very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She also wore light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"Younglings now a day are getting more and more out of control"

Complained Raikage as he pulls open his drawer and took out a large stack of scrolls.

"These are all the documents from the civilian council, demanding a hand in marriage for Samui and I turn them all down with the reason of she is still a part of Shinobi program thus not fitting to be a bride material"

"All of those men are all drooling for Samui's body and if Samui really resigns from the Shinobi program I can't assure that those greedy bastard wouldn't do anything to her"

"This young girl didn't even know what I have done for her and how many things I did just for her own good…"

Said the Raikage as he softly rubs on his temple.

"I believe Miss Samui is just too tired for the war that occurs recently, maybe Raikage-sama can assign her with an easy mission and let her have a small vacation out of Kumo?"

Suggested the secretary and this immediately gains Raikage attention and thinks about this suggestion.

"Hm.. you are right Mabui, she maybe just too tired for the killing, a small vacation will surely make her to have a clear mind.." 'She would know all I did is for her when she grown up'

"How many easy C-rank mission do we have Mabui?"

Asked the muscular Kage as he turns and looks at his secretary.

"Well… how about this mission? It requires to deliver a small package to Snow country, it isn't too far away and Samui-san can pass through hot spring country when she returns"

Said Mabui and immediately, the Raikage agrees her suggestion.

(Present)

'Sigh.. Raikage-sama must be planning another attack on other small country now... is this really the way to acquire peace that you both seek kaa-chan.. tou-sama?'

Thought the maiden as she hugs her legs closely to her chest while quietly listen to the rain in her tent while thinking about her childhood time that she spent with her parents.

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

A four years old Samui is happily playing with her mother on the couch while waiting for her father to return from work.

"Kaa-chan?" asked the four year olds young girl to her mother.

"Yes? My dear what is it?" "Why you and tou-sama decide to be ninja? Isn't the work dangerous?" asked Samui while hugging her plush toy while waiting for her mother's reply.

"Because my dear, both me and your father wish to bring peace to this world" replied the women and softly pat on the girl's head.

"So kaa-chan.. wanted to bring peace to this world by killing bad guys?" asked the innocent child to her mother.

"No my dear, killing is not the solution to solve the problem, we believe that the one will bring peace and end the war must have a heart that willing to love and sacrifice." answered the kind mother and smile beautifully to her daughter.

"And we also wish to bring peace to the world and children won't need to be trained to fight anymore..."

And it was soon later, the third great war broke out and the kind mother and father were never able to see to their child ever again and when they return, they have fallen into a deep and eternal sleep, closing their eyes forever and never woke up again, leaving their four year olds daughter alone in the world.

From that day forth, Samui nature changes tremendously as she refused to talks to other people and almost shut herself in if not Raikage decided to took care of her and train her as his own child.

(Present)

"I miss you both so much.. Tou-sama, Kaa-chan"

Mumble Samui as she remembers the last mission- it was a rather hard mission, as their mission is to assassinate the country's leader.

In their report, it stated that the leader is a cruel tyrant who will kills his people for fun but when Samui and her team reach the country, it was totally a different story.

Samui may not saw the leader yet but the whole country itself was peace and harmony unlike what stated in the report but a mission was a mission Samui and her team still require to carry out the order.

Her role was to infiltrate into the castle and assassinate the leader's family in the night. The mission was all according to the plan until one of the General of the country found out their guards have gone missing and sound the alarm.

In that critical time Samui can only immediately rush into the leader's bedroom and wish to kill the leader quickly but when she gets there she only found a little girl with a mother who is trying to her best to comfort her child.

And because they have been spotted, one of Samui 'brilliant' teammate decided to set the castle on fire and almost instantly the fire spread through the whole castle.

Watching both mother and daughter, Samui still couldn't decide to kills them but when the father rush back to the bedroom and saw Samui, he didn't even think twice and swing his sword toward the unknown Shinobi.

With her ninja training kick in Samui immediately pull out her sword and block the attack, applying lightning element into her blade she managed to cut the leader's sword in half.

But when she decided to killed the leader, the wife suddenly rush in front of her husband and block the attack, with the blood of two people spill onto Samui hands.

Even she is a fully trained Shinobi, Samui still couldn't believe what just happen in front of her and when she thought of the little girl and quickly turns over but it was all too late as her teammate already killed the girl without saying a word.

"Let's go" was all her teammate said before he jumped out the window leaving a Samui alone staring at the corpse of the leader's whole family with full of guilt.

"Tick, Tack" 'Hm, does the rain stop?'

Thought the young girl as she opens her tents and look outside only to find out the rain has indeed stop.

"So uncool.." mumble Samui as she decide to put those things aside and prepare for dinner but just when she decided to get some water from the river she spot a boy lays on the river bank.

'A boy? Why is there a boy doing at here?'

Thought Samui and slowly approached the boy with high caution.

And when she gets closer to the boy and make sure he is indeed unconscious Samui decided to get a closer look on the boy to check on his condition.

"So uncool.. He must been fighting with something or someone base on the damage of his shirt… If I don't help him quickly he might not make it.."

Whether she is out of the guilt for her last mission or her kindness decided to help the blonde, Samui decided to bring the blonde back to her tent first to treat the blonde boy's wounds.

(Later)

'How long have I been asleep?...' 'I can hear the sound of water, the sound of wind and the warm fire.. did I fell asleep beside a camp fire?..'

"Ergh…" "Finally up?"

Asked a soft and gentle voice to the blonde teen who is slowly regaining back his conscious but his whole body still feels very tired and sored.

"Hai, angel-sama" replied the blonde as his first thing he saw is a very beautiful young lady with ocean blue eyes, this makes him thought that he's already dead and was taken to heaven by an angel.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, I'm not an angel, try guess again"

Replied the older blonde girl while giggling at the words from the younger blonde boy.

".. Is this not heaven? I thought I was going to die after I jump off the waterfall.." mumble the blonde and this gain the older blonde girl's attention.

"I don't understand, can you explain to me?" asked Samui as she quietly listen to the younger blonde boy telling his story, when she heard that he is from Konoha and also a Shinobi, Samui almost plan to pull out her kunai from her pocket because of the condition between both countries but after listen to the whole story, Samui can't stop feeling sorry to the younger blonde.

"That's… completely uncool.. so what do you plan to do now?" asked Samui as she softly pat on Naruto's head as this boy's has faced much more hardship then she can ever imagine and not to mention the boy also told his true identity as a Jinchuriki to her, as so Samui decide to help this boy.

"I don't know.. I really don't know angel-sama but I know I can't stay in the elemental nations anymore as I am a Jinchuriki that holds the strongest nine tail fox, Kages will surely come after me to get Kurama for their own" Explained the blonde while looking into the girl's eyes.

"And smaller countries will tries to extract Kurama from me to gain powerful weapon that can destroy their opponent… I don't wish Kurama to be a war machine and.. bring destruction to the whole world… I afraid of being helpless and seeing people suffer and dead in front of me.."

Mumble the blonde sadly.

"… so uncool… how about travel across beyond our land?"

Suggested Samui and this gains the blonde attention.

"I once heard from my parents that beyond the great ocean lies another great land, you might able to find the peace you seek for at there"

Suggested the blonde girl and makes Naruto to consider her suggestion.

'Hm..this may really be the only way..' "Thanks for your help angel-sama-"

"Samui, my name is Namikaze Samui"

Said the girl and this made the blonde to realize something, if this girl really isn't angel that's means… Said Naruto quickly look at his surrounding and find out that he is still alive not to mention laying on a girl's laps first time in his whole lifetime.

And this made the said blonde boy to blush up madly as he never has such close physical contact with a girl (**except when he being hit by Suck, oh I mean Sakura xD**)

"I am sorry! I will get up right away!" said the blonde in panic as he quickly tries to get up but being pulls back by Samui.

"Shh.. you wounds aren't fully heal yet, rest now Naruto, I will help you to find a way to make a way across the mighty ocean once you are fully recover"

Said Samui as she softly pat on Naruto's head.

"Thank you.. Samui.. angel" mumble the blonde boy and soon fall asleep due to exhaustion in Samui's laps while enjoying the warmth provided by the camp fire.

"Rest now.. Naruto" mumble Samui as she quietly raises her head and saw the beautiful night sky that is full of stars but little did she knows the boy that is now sleeping peacefully will bring her to a completely new future that she never imagines of….

**S: And done~ Finally my first story that has Samui appear in the second chapter "looking at my other stories" while other still have a very long way to go before Samui can make her appearance in the story… Anyway with now the angel meet with the suppose demon of war, what will happen next?~ Find out more in the next chapter ~Accident in snow country!~**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
